


Smartphone

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Bucky and Steve and their first time with smartphone.





	Smartphone

It was a day like many else before. Bucky, sitting on the couch at the Avengers’ Tower, was playing with a little object in his hands.

Steve walked to him and looked at lil object. “Is it Stark’s phone, Bucky? I think he told you to not touch his stuff.” Steve muttered and sat next to his friend.

“Yeaaah, I’ve heard all this before, pal” Bucky shrugged slightly, moving one of his metal fingers over the screen. “I like to make him mad. Besides. It’s only a piece of metal and glass.”

“A piece of metal and glass that is really important for him, just like for everyone in these days.” Steve only shrugged. “I have no idea what interesting is in those smartphone or whatever… In our times we didn’t have stuff like this.” He muttered.

“Heh” Bucky rolled his eyes. “That dude can’t spend even 5 minutes without this device. I’m curious what he would do if I would hide it somewhere…” Bucky giggled under his breath. “Our century was much different, Steve. Maybe harder, but better.”

“One day he will kick you out of here. You are cruel for him. Father’s day and Stark gets a cup from you.. With words "I love my dad” and you HAD to add “Sorry Tony” using permanent marker.“ Steve rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. "What are you doing there?” He said and slowly looked at phone.

“Oh, c'mon Stevie!” Bucky poked Steve’s leg. “I just wanna see his reaction” brunette got up and looked around. “Maybe here…” he approached the bookshelf and when he tried to put phone behind books, he accidentally unlocked the screen. “Fuck!”

“Hey, hey!” with flash hand he carefully moved his finger along the screen. “The fuck is that, Steve? I’ve never seen something like that before..”

“It’s just a phone Bucky. I saw how Tony uses it, he just moves his fingers and touches it and the phone do whatever he wants.”

“Lemma try this” Bucky, without a blink, started to click each of the icons on the screen. “Oh.. How many numbers… Mom.. Mostly to women. Precious informations” Bucky chuckled darkly.

Steve gently smacked Bucky in the back of his head. “Remember that those numbers can be also important for him.” He said. “Maybe try to touch the other… lil picture on this phone.” Steve said, he couldn’t help said he became a bit curious.

Bucky looked at his pal. “Really, man?” he rolled his eyes annoyed. But he followed Steve’s advice and he touched another icon. “Shit, man, I’ve just started recording… Wait!” Bucky raised his hand with the phone in it. “Hi, Tony! Don’t worry, your phone is a good hands!” Bucky waved to the camera.

“Just don’t kick him out Tony, please. Turn it off back. Now” Steve muttered. “Gimme that.” Steve took the phone and returned to the couch. “What else can be here..?” Man said and looked at his friend.

Bucky eagerly followed his friend and jumped on the couch. “Hey, I wanna see too!”

“Stark is gonna kill us pal.” Steve smiled softly and opened phone’s gallery. “Oh… look at that, photos… and there is our video… shell we look at all photos?”

“Are ya kidding me, Steve?!” Bucky blinked. “Sure! We have to!” Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Steve’s shoulders to see phone better.

Steve laughed shortly. “Sooo…” He started look trough photos. “So… there is Pepper… Rhodey in hospital… This new kid, Parker, and of course… photos with many different women… Now you Buck.” Steve said and gave phone back to his friend.

“Pepper would be soooo mad” Bucky pretended to be sad. “Well.. Wait.. I recognize that funny thing looking like a bird.” Bucky clicked the icon and entered Stark’s twitter.

“You aren’t good in pretending.” Steve shook his head and moved closer to Bucky. “What is it, pal?”

“Once I saw how Stark was.. How he said.. Was updating his status on.. Twitter thing… Or something like that..”

Steve only shook his head. “I think I’m too old for this, Buck.”

“Me too… But..” Bucky managed to use the keyboard. 

STEVE & BUCKY WERE THERE. XOXO 

After writing he presses on the “post it” button. “Done.”

Steve laughed. “Soo! What now? Maybe he has some music here? I’m wonder what is he listening to.”

Bucky tried to click another icon, but somehow he clasped the device in his metal hand and he crushed it. “Fuck me.”

Steve blinked. “Yea! I told you.” He frowned. “What now?”

“PAAAARKEEEEERRR!” Bucky yelled loudly.

“Really, Buck. What he’s gonna do? He is just a kid.” Steve muttered looking at his friend.

“PARKER, move your lazy ass here!!!” Bucky yelled again.

“What WHAT! What?! Aliens? Thanos? or something else what is very evil?!” Peter jumped into room really surprised and confused.

“Catch it, kid!!” Bucky threw crushed phone at Parker’s direction.

“Woohoo! Wait! This is Mr. Stark’s phone… What have you done?“ He asked. Steve shrugged. "His fault.” He pointed at Bucky.

“Traitor” Bucky poked Steve’s shoulder. “I accidentally broked this. But.. Now you are holding this.. So.. None of my fault” he giggled.

“Um…” Peter looked at Bucky even more confused.

Steve sighed deeply. “Bucky, he is just a kid. You can’t treat him like this.”

Man slowly got up and walked to Peter, he took the phone from him. “Go to your room. I will take care of this.”

Peter slowly nodded and quickly left the room.

~Few hours later~

"My phone… Where did I left it?” Tony muttered to himself, looking into every place where he could possibly left his phone.

Kitchen -no.

Bathroom - no.

living room - no.

Bedroom - no.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, do you know where my phone is?! If not, can you locate it for me?” He muttered deeply annoyed.

“I can’t do that Mr. Stark, but I want to inform you that Steve Rogers left something in your office.”

Tony rolled his eyes and quickly went to his office.

He saw something on his desk, he also saw small note.

Tony walked closer and saw that this ‘something’ was his phone. Crushed.

He looked at the note.

"Hey, Tony… Your phone had small accident… Bucky is sorry. - Steve”

Tony could felt how anger was growing inside him. 

“BARNES! I TOLD YOU SOMETHING ABOUT TOUCHING MY STUFF!”


End file.
